The present invention relates generally to an improved box construction and more particularly the construction of a box section having particular utility as one of the sections of a two section box.
Boxes of this type are particularly useful for displaying small ornamental articles such as jewelry and the like, and usually include a base section and a cover section, both of which may be of identical construction. Hinge means are normally provided for attaching the two sections to each other. The hinge means may be spring loaded so that the cover will normally be maintained either in a fully open or a fully closed position. It is also known to form box sections of this type from a variety of materials including cardboard, plastic and metal.
Many box sections of the aforementioned type include the use of an elongated material strip appropriately bent into the peripheral shape of the box section and generally designated as "rim stock." Various mechanisms to provide for the terminal interconnection of such rim stock, such as the tongue and groove connections disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,603 issued Sept. 5, 1950 and 3,107,807 issued Oct. 22, 1963, are commonly utilized. While providing adequate strength, rigidity and structural characteristics to box sections so constructed, interconnections of such type embody close tolerance interfitting parts that require that the thickness of the ultimate rim stock, including any decoration applied thereto, be within a fairly narrow thickness range in order that the such interconnection means function properly. This requirement precludes use of rim stock which may be provided with relatively thick decorative or functional material layers thereover, such as fabric coverings and the like, or in which it is not known what the covering thickness may be. It would accordingly be desirable to provide an alternate construction for interconnecting rim portions of such box sections together in such a manner that rim stock so constructed may be produced in large quantities and distributed to individual boxmakers which may thereafter apply varying thickness covering materials thereto, which application will not interfere with the subsequent interconnection of the rim stock when assembled with such box sections. Examples of other box constructions which may be of interest in the present invention and which may also incorporate rim stock interconnections which to varying degrees are dependent on knowing in advance the ultimate rim stock thickness, including any material layers thereon, include U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,284 issued Jan. 5, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,638 issued Sept. 12, 1967.